


osborn-parker developments

by newt_scamander



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Childhood Friends, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 08:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14733299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newt_scamander/pseuds/newt_scamander
Summary: 2/23 fics for my fiancées 23rd birthdayily bby!!





	osborn-parker developments

**Author's Note:**

> 2/23 fics for my fiancées 23rd birthday  
> ily bby!!

Following Mary’s Parker’s maternity leave she was faced with a choice; put her bouncing baby boy in a daycare and potentially lose out on the close bond that those mothers both fortunate and willing to stay at home with their babies form so naturally or give up all of her years of research and her workspace to stay home with Peter. The thought of choosing pained her. She couldn’t imagine not working, not spending hours in the lab. The only time she wasn’t thinking about it was when she held Peter and then, it was as if he was the only thing that mattered. How did other working mothers do it? 

Thankfully though, her husband had sensed her uncertainty and had gone to Norman. They had established a close relationship, or so Richard had thought. It came to Richard’s attention that Norman had recently become a father to an infant himself. The news bolstered Richard into making a request; on site daycare for children of Oscorp Employees. Norman considered the thought and eventually decided in favor and blueprints for the onsite Oscorp Educational Development Center were drawn up immediately. Using their newly patented construction tech, the center could be finished before Mary’s maternity leave ended, meaning no choice had to be made. Peter, a charming six month old baby boy with a vocabulary rivaling a chatty parakeet and a vivacious curiosity was delivered into the waiting hands of an eager OEDS employee named May and Mary was able to return to her work, confident in her decision. Peter was close by and she was able to focus herself fully on her work with Richard and Benjamin. 

Peter played with toys designed to spur his curiosity and further his development. He napped in special pods that monitored his breathing and tracked his sleep cycles. He ate specially enhanced food that ensured he received all his necessary vitamins and proteins to ensure he retained muscle mass and build strength. Most importantly, he quite literally bumped into Harry Osborn as Harry toppled over onto him. Neither baby cried though, despite the knot that swelled up on Harry’s head. 

May wrote up the accident report and hand delivered a copy of the report to Benjamin Parker when he came to pick up his nephew. Benjamin had never seen someone so passionate, save for his brother and sister in law, especially about children. She told him about Peter’s day, how he ate, the skills he had worked on and his reaction to Harry’s fall. Benjamin listened, enraptured by her enthusiasm and attention to detail- so many would’ve dismissed the job as babysitting, and he admitted that to her. She fervently disagreed. No, she said. This is important. The first five years are the most important. The synapses and nerves and brain functions are formed almost entirely in those five years so making sure that children experience consistency and comfort so as to best grow into themselves is of singular importance. Benjamin was struck to the core. Only the sound of Peter’s fussing broke him from his awed state. He left that day with the accident report but Richard and Mary never got it- May had scribbled her phone number on the back in crayon. There were sixteen dates, they got engaged on the seventeenth and married on May’s six month anniversary with the company. 

The relationship between Harry and Peter was more complicated than May and Ben’s. The two boys seemed to compete with one another; Harry sat up first but Peter was crawling when Harry was only creeping. Harry learned to stand up by bracing himself on the mirror wall, Peter learned a few hours later by pulling up on the cabinet. They took their first steps within moments of each other- Mary was able to be the one to catch Peter but May had to record the moment for Norman to watch at his convenience. When it came to talking, Peter had it handled at ten months- his first words were thank you. Harry was quieter but he picked up on sign language faster. May was perplexed; They were truly magnificent children. The dexterity they displayed was marvelous- they held cylinder shaped crayons easily and mastered his fine motor skills ahead of schedule. 

As they grew, they became friends. At naptime Peter crawled into Harry’s nap pod and whenever Mary or Ben or Richard came to pick up Peter, Harry cried so most days, May kept Peter until Harry’s nanny came to get him. It was easier that way. 

Norman didn’t notice Harry’s infatuation with Peter until he was seven. He constantly talked about the Parkers and wanting to visit their house and how nice his mom was and his peanut butter sandwiches tasted better than everything Petra made. That was when Norman started using his father’s methods to quiet him down. They were purple and shaped like the back of Norman’s hand. Petra became adept at covering the marks with concealer and Harry learned to bite his tongue around Norman. He told Peter though, and Peter told his mom. Mary knew it wasn’t her place but May seemed to forget that. She marched right up to Norman’s office and told him if he wanted to hit someone, he could hit her. He didn’t hit her, but he did fire her. The development center closed with no one else to care for the two children enrolled- Peter obviously went to May and Ben’s house after school but Harry didn’t even have Petra to look after him anymore (Norman fired her for failing to keep the marks on Harry concealed). He spent a lot of time in Norman’s office, sitting quietly on the expensive couch and filling notebook after notebook. He had an imagination, something his father didn’t approve of. But it kept him quiet. 

The best days were when Norman allowed Richard and Mary to bring Peter to work for the Young Scientists Involvement Initiative. The boys spent the summer of their eighth year doing experiments and testing ideas. They were closer than Norman liked- it wasn’t for two boys to hold hands, he told Harry. When Peter disagreed, Norman responded in his usual fashion, smacking Peter and shaking him. Peter, unfamiliar with such behavior, burst into tears and ran to his mother’s lab. The Parkers tendered their resignation with Norman that very day and Peter didn’t see Harry for a long time after that, even though he thought of him everyday. 

The next five years passed in a blur. Richard and Mary’s deaths meant that Ben and May inherited a son. They were happy to take him in but things were bad at the lab for a time after that- once Norman found out the Parkers were dead he insisted that Ben work harder to finish what they had started before they left. Ben wanted to- not for Norman, but for Richard. He threw himself into it, leaving May and Peter alone. Peter missed his uncle but appreciated that he was working so hard to finish what his parents had worked so hard on. He used Ben’s irregular hours to his advantage, making visits to the lab and loitering, in hopes of seeing Harry and praying to whatever cruel deity existed that he wouldn’t see Norman- he still had nightmares. One day he did. His fourteenth birthday, in fact, and he came bearing a gift. A brand new cell phone. He waited outside Norman’s office until the man left for a meeting and he slipped in before the door closed. 

“Harry!” He exclaimed, running to the couch where his friend sat, tapping furiously on a laptop. 

Harry nearly dropped the laptop in his haste to throw his arms around his friend. “Peter!” 

The two boys hugged for what seemed like a long time, Peter gripping Harry’s shirt and Harry burying his face in Peter’s neck and breathing him in. So much had changed but in that moment, they could’ve been eight years old again. When they pulled away, Harry wiped tears from his face. “Happy birthday, Peter.” He said. 

“You remembered.” Peter smiled. “Look, I got a phone. So you can call me. Or text me. Or send me stupid selfies.” 

Harry pulled his phone out. “Yeah. Yeah, all of that. I will.” He said, pulling his phone out. “I can’t believe you’re here.” 

“I’m here a lot. My uncle works here, remember? And I live with him now, since my mom and dad-“ he flinched some. 

Harry nodded. “Yeah. I remember. I’m sorry, Peter. I’m sorry. It’s not fair. They were nice to me.” 

“Yeah. Well now they’re gone.” He shrugged. “But I’ve got May and Ben. They’re great. I gotta go though- before…” he trailed off, looking at the door. 

Harry nodded. “Yes. Go. I’ll text you Okay? Happy birthday. Thank you for coming to see me.” 

Peter reached to squeeze his hand. “You’re welcome. I love you, Harry. Don’t forget that.” 

Harry felt his chest tighten and swell. “Yeah. I love you Peter.” 

Peter snuck out of the office and back to Ben’s lab- or what he thought was Ben’s lab. There were an awful lot of spiders though, and a sudden sharp pain behind his ear sent him sprawling.


End file.
